


Scheduleiplier

by horsesandrobotsandtimelordsohmy (orphan_account)



Series: Instead of School or Sleep - This Is What I Do [2]
Category: Ego Inc., Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Also Crack, Dog!aura, Except for dark who thinks he is too mighty to be in a family, One Big Happy Family, Yeah definite fluff, basically everybody loves everybody, but he still is anyway, everyone’s happy, except dark, i really should be sleeping, im too lazy to enter all the relationships, procrastipost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/horsesandrobotsandtimelordsohmy
Summary: Even the egos’ lives get a bit hectic at times, so Mark and Amy give them a schedule to help organize the chaos.





	1. Why a Schedule?

**Author's Note:**

> *peeks around corner* 
> 
> *sneaks up to readerbeast*
> 
> *drops fic on offering plate*
> 
> *apologizes profusely*
> 
> *runs out*

Mark realized that something was wrong the day Wilford asked him what he was getting him for Christmas. In June. Even taking into consideration the Wilfordarity of the request, Mark was concerned. 

Looking back, Mark thought of the day he decided to visit the egos to check up on their finances, general health (though he knew Dr. Iplier would take offense), and any other problems they might have. He had approached the office with no little amount of trepidation, knowing the last time he had stopped by was to check on Bim after he had been attacked by a biker trio and anything, or everything, could have happened in the short time that had passed. 

Thankfully, as Mark approached, he could see the office still standing. No debris littered the walls, except for some garish Christmas decorations which Mark didn’t remember seeing last time he had visited. He wasn’t concerned, though. Wilford was unpredictable and no one ever really questioned the candy-scented ego’s actions. 

Drawing near the building, Mark could hear strains of odd music warbling from inside, and as he pulled open the door, he was assaulted by a heavy wave of peppermint infused air. Seconds after the peppermint came the sound of a “Jingle Bells” remix playing; that explained the odd sounds from outside. As he looked around the walls of the entryway, Mark was struck by just how cozy the offices seemed.

His train of thought was thrown abruptly off track when a floured arm was thrown around his shoulders and he cringed. You just never knew if there was going to be a knife on the end of that arm.

”Maaarrrrk! How delightful of you to join us in our festivities! You’re just in time, we were making cookies!”

”Hello, Wil. Wait, you’re making cookies? In 103 degree weather?” 

Wilford remained unfazed. “Why of course, it’s the holiday season, who doesn’t make cookies? Speaking of the holiday season, Mark, have you decided what to get me for Christmas?”

Flabbergasted, Mark squeaked out the only thing that came to mind: “Not yet!”

Wilford tsked and shook his head. “Mark, you really should work on your procrastination; Christmas is the day after tomorrow!”

As his wits returned, Mark stammered, “No it isn’t! Christmas isn’t for another five months!”

”Nonsense. Christmas is very nearly upon us! Hence the cookies! Here, try one!” With a flourish Wilford pulled a pink frosted sugar cookie out of the airand handed it to Mark. 

“Wilford, you are aware that the colors of Christmas are red and green, right?”

”Oh, just eat the cookie!” 

Mark glanced at the dubious looking item, but just as he was preparing to take a bite, an almighty BANG! sounded from the kitchen and a roar of anger was heard for a second before the owner’s voice box shorted out. Another voice, slightly more robotic than Wilford’s called out, “Hey Wil-dude! Google just like totally blew up the oven, you might wanna come take a look, dude.” 

Both creator and ego winced at the bang, then Wilford poofed in a cloud of pink dust, leaving Mark fanning the air in front of his face. He then followed Wilford to the kitchen, dreading what he might find within...

Surprisingly, the damage wasn’t as bad as he would have guessed from an “blown up oven.” In fact, as he was later told, the oven door had simply caught on Google_B’s arm, resulting in a shorted circuit or two in Blue’s voice box and torn wiring in his arm as the oven door slammed shut, leading to the bang. (The yell had been one of extreme frustration, as Blue explained, “Bing stood there resembling an idiot while I struggled with the oven door!”)

No matter the cause, however. The whole incident led Mark on a quest to find out if the Googles were, due to their automatic time and date updates, the only Ipliers to truly know what the date and what the day of the week were. (It was July 23rd, if anyone cares.) 

Turns out they were. The other egos had no idea, Dark and Wilford stating they had no need of such limitations, calendars, hah! while Dr. Iplier and the Host had simply lost track of time. The Jims and Bim didn’t really care, and Bing hadn’t been updated recently enough to be able to keep track. Mark never did find King and Ed, but from the Christmas decorations adorning their respective areas, it was safe to assume they had no idea. Thus, the schedule. 

The reactions were pretty much the same. Some took it as personal insult, some didn’t care, and Bing was glad to get new information. The Googles didn’t count, since they already knew. 

Anyway, Mark ignored their reactions and with Amy and Kat’s help, he ironed out a weekly task (not a chore list) chart and posted calendars all over the office. After the Christmas decorations were put away.

 


	2. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What goes down on Sundays, which actually isn’t a lot.  
> Also an x means nothing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this may or may not be slightly modeled after my own life. Heh. Also Sundays are fend-for-yourself meal days except for lunch, which explains why only the doc has to cook.

Sunday:

Wilford: x 

Dark: Clean-up post lunch

Edward: Make lunch

Host: Tidy/narrate living room, dining room, any non-bedroom area

Jims: Help Dark with post-lunch clean-up

Bim: x

KotS: Weedwhack

Edgar: Mow

Yandere: Garden care

S.S.: Keep an eye on Wilford - see below 

Notes: 

  * Those who are off duty must not kill anyone because “they are bored.” Looking at you, Wilford.



”Well, I didn’t have anything better to do!”

”Yeah but you just can’t randomly kill people, Wil! What’ll Dark say?”

”He never needs to know, Bim.”

*dryly* “And the blood on your clothes won’t give it away?”

”Oh, shut up.”

  * Try not to get blood in the food, Edward.



”Iplier, why are the mashed potatoes pink?”

”Ummmm. Well you see Dark, you’re -“

”I know I’m not dying. Answer the question: why are the potatoes pink?”

*mumbles* “I might have forgotten to wash my hands after an operation and made lunch right after?”

*cue gagging and vomiting from all around the table*

  * Jims, we all know Dark is a demon. Please don’t film him, for both our sake and yours?



“Demons, Jim, demons!”

”I know Jim, right in front of us!”

”Stop it.” 

“Demons talk, Jim!”

”Run Jim run!” *both scurry out of kitchen with washcloths for dining room table thrown after them*

”I SAID STOP IT!”

  * Edgar and Yan, please do not pretend to cut down King’s tree again. 




	3. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messy Monday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, slightly based off of my own life. Have a peek into my hectic schedule, everyone! Also who leaves a house all weekend without Monday being absolute hell. (Pardon the language I just feel strongly about these things.)  
> Also lunch is a free-for-all.

Monday:

All: tidy personal living spaces if you don’t want to live in a pigsty.

Wilford: Gather and sort laundry into piles according to color, blood or lack of blood, and weight. Remove stains as best as possible from remaining laundry after Bim takes unstained laundry to laundromat.

Dark: General tidying: collect trash from all trash cans around office and burn in incinerator; dinner

Host: Dust/narrate dust away; return any books to library

Bim: Help Host clean/dust; take non bloodstained laundry to laundromat 

Edward: Clean Bathrooms

Egdar: Vacuum/sweep

KotS: Breakfast clean-up and any lunch packing required

Yandere: Breakfast (then off to school); dinner clean-up

Jims: x (cleaning up their room is hard enough) 

S.S.: General tidying; any outdoor work left  

Notes: 

  * Wilford, most people get freaked out by blood. That’s why we don’t take bloody clothes to the laundromat. Also the laundromat called and said you were scaring their customers.



The woman stared apprehensively at the bundle of bloodstained clothes in Wilford’s arms, then looked up to make eye contact with their owner. Wilford stared unabashedly back. 

“What?”

”Um... Looks l-l-like you had a nasty accident there.”

”Nooo, we were just having fun!”

*woman promptly (and wisely) exits laundromat*

  * Dark, don’t go gung-ho with the incinerator. 



“Bim, where’s Dark?” 

“I dunno, Mark. Why do you ask?”

”Because the fire department just called for the third time this week and wanted to know if everything was alright. Dark needs to dial down the incinerator but I can’t find him to tell him. If you see him, can you let him know?”

”Yeah, sure!”

*An hour previous* Dark sat in an easy chair in front of a towering inferno with a book and a cup of tea. This, this was the life where his hatred could burn—

“Don’t you think that’s a bit big, Dark?”

”No!”

  * No one try to clean the bathrooms, they are Edward’s specialty. 



“WHO CLEANED THE MIRROR IN THE UPSTAIRS BATHROOM!!!!”

”Doc, that would have been me, I thought I could help lighten - “

”THE MIRROR IS ALL SMUDGY KING!”

  * No one is to complain about the lunch King packs for them. They are healthy and good for you.



”This is all so green and brown!”

”And?”

”Where’s the pink and sugar and stuff, bro?”

”Yeah, King, where’s the sugar?”

”Sugar is unhealthy, Wilford, and you know sugar clogs your joints, Bim.”

”Awww...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just came back and saw how inconsistent I was. Hehe. Next time I miss something like that someone please shout it out. I’m writing these in bed half awake so beta-commenters are greatly appreciated :)
> 
> I forgot silver shepherd again gaaahhhh...


	4. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s see, shall we? Today is grocery shopping and finance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everybody who’s kudoed, read, etc. Hope y’all are enjoying this pathetic excuse of a story. (It’s not even really a story lol)

Tuesday:

Wilford: Breakfast and breakfast clean-up

Dark: Update financial status

Edward: Help Dark with said financial status update

Host: x

Bim: Grocery shopping

Edgar: Grocery shopping w/ Bim

KotS: Dinner and dinner clean up w/ Yandere

Yandere: Dinner clean-up and general tidying  

Jims: Lunch (poor biscuits it be all they can handle)

S.S.: Lunch clean-up

Notes:

  *  Wilford is restricted from using the oven to make breakfast, and the Jims must not use any source of heat whether stove or oven. Ever.



*morning* 

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

_*Doc skids into kitchen*_

“Wilford! Jims! Are you three -“ The smoke cut Edward off midsentence. “Ugh. Are you three alright?”

”Oh we’re just dandy, Doc, aren’t we, Jims?”

*Smoking clothes and appliances are visible* 

“The Jims are okay, Doctor.”

”It didn’t sound like it.”

”Hey, rest easy, Doc. We’ve got it all under control.”

”Hmmm...”

  * Bim and Edgar are to dress appropriately and not try to confuse the cashiers.



”Mommy, why are those two men dressed so weird?”

”Shhh, sweetheart, it’s not polite to ask questions.”

*Cut to Bim in his shimmering black suit and Edgar in his half-buttoned flannel and suspenders*

”Ya know, Bim, dontcha think we look just a tad out of place?”

”Nonsense! We look perfectly fine.”

”I’m just a-saying that maybe we shoulda dialed it down, just a little bit?”

”Of course not.”

  * Dark, do _not_ allow your aura to eat the paperwork.



”Edward, do you know where last week’s spreadsheet went?”

”No, I don’t, Dark.”

*contented ripping noises from dark corner of room*

Dark swiveled in his chair, a look of distaste and frustration on his face. 

“Dema, give that here.”

*growl*

”I said, give that here. We need it.”

*growl*

”Oh, fine. At least we have it - Blast. I didn’t save that one on the computer.”

...

”Bad girl.”

*whine*


	5. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday is when Mark comes to visit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s see if I can remember all the names this time. *promptly forgets half*  
> Rats.  
> Also let’s just say that Mark brings food with him when he comes because I’m too lazy to write it after a name. XD

Wednesday: 

Wilford: x

Dark: general tidying; breakfast

Host: x (today is his writing work-day)

Bim: Dusting; lunch

Edgar: Breakfast & lunch clean-up

KotS: Vacuuming 

Yandere: (after school) sweeping

S.S.: Dinner clean-up

Jims: Assist anyone who so desires it

Notes: 

  * Dark, please don’t “poison” everyone again. You know they can’t eat halepeno peppers. 



“Enjoy, everyone.”

*few minutes of contented eating silence*

Bim paused in devouring his omelet, a discomfited look on his face. “Dark, are there spices in this?”

”Just salt and pepper, why do you ask?”

”It’s -*gag* a bit *gag* spicy. Excuse me.” Bim ran out of the room, his hand over his mouth, followed by Ed, Host, and Wilford. 

Dark peered quizzically at the Googles, and asked innocently, “I wonder if it was the pepper. I can never really tell when to stop with it, you know.”

  * Just because the Host isn’t working in the Office, doesn’t mean he isn’t working in _his_ office. Please take note.



*Loud radio music plays in the background* 

Bim was happy, dusting, dancing, and singing (rather off-key, as the other egos would tell you) to “Rebel Just for Kicks Now” when his good moment was shattered by a tap on his shoulder. 

“Oh! Hostie, I didn’t see you there. Or hear you.”

”The Host requests that Bim turn down the music. He is **trying** to work. Emphasis on the trying.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Host. Yeah, I’ll turn it down.”

As the music fades, Host returned to his room. Just as he sat down, blaringly loud music erupted from yet another place in the office. He sighed, and went to address the culprit. 

  * _DO NOT_ ask the Jims to assist you and then leave the work for them. Dark.



”Why hello there, Jim, Jim,” Dark practically purred.

”It’s a demon, Jim!”

”Hello, demon!”

”Hello. As I was about to say, would you mind helping me tidy up the Office? There’s a lot to do, and I don’t think I can get it done before Mark gets here.”

The Jims exchanged glances, then nodded. 

“Wonderful. If you need me, I’ll be tidying my office.”

Again, they nodded. 

*Timey-wimey skip lol (bout 5 hours)*

”Jims, where is Dark?”

”Tidying his office.”

”Hmm...”

*cut to Dark reading a book in his room*

 


	6. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursday is a boring day for everyone except for King, Bim, and Shepherd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a head canon that King can speak to all animals, just has an affinity for squirrels; also Bim likes helping out at the local homeless shelter because incubus aside he’s the kindest of the egos; and Shepherd goes to schools around LA to talk about personal safety on Thursdays because obviously he’s a superhero. Duh. 
> 
> Anyhoo, enjoy this offering!

Thursday:

Wilford: Lunch and clean-up afterwards 

Dark: General tidying

Bim: x

Edward: Dinner

Edgar: taxi service for Bim, King, and Shepherd

Jims: Dinner clean-up 

Host: Breakfast 

Yandere: Breakfast clean-up

KotS: x

S.S.: x

Notes: 

  * Do not criticize anyone’s cooking. This does not end well.



”I dunno, Dark. This looks mighty nasty.”

”Why you uncultured swine! I’ll have you know cordon bleu is very hard to make!”

”I’m still not sure. I prefer good ol’ fried chicken.”

“OH YOU-“ *inarticulate noise of rage*

”Ed, run!”

  * Ed the office car is not yours and you are not to charge Bim, Shepherd, or King for anything. 



“Thanks for dropping me off, Ed.”

”Now hang on, Bim. Aren’t you forgetting something?”

”Ummm, I don’t think so. I have my money for lunch, my pepper spray...”

”Aren’t you going to pay me for driving ya?”

”Uh. I wasn’t. Do I need to?”

”Well seeing as I had to take time out of my day to drive you all the way across town...”

”But the only money I have is for lunch!”

”That’s fine.”

*at dinner*

”Does anyone mind if I finish the sausages?”

”No. Bim, did you eat anything else today? You seem like you’re starving.”

”I didn’t have lunch today, doc, sooo..”

“I thought I sent you with money for lunch.”

”Yes, you did. I just... lost it, is all.”

”How?”

”I had an unexpected expense.”

”EDGAR!”

  * No one is to comment about what King smells like when he comes home. He works with animals all day, he is obviously going smell strong. He also showers afterwards so it’s not permanent.



”Whooeee! King, you have got yourself a nastay smell there.”

”I am aware of that, Ed.”

”You really stink, King.” 

“Thank you, Dark.”

”You might want to hop in the shower, King.”

”I plan to do that, Bim.”

”You’ll die if you don’t wash that off soon, King.”

”Thank you, Doctor.”

At dinner, the smell was painfully apparent. Everyone eventually stared at King.

”Yes, I am aware that I stink and yes, I am going to shower.”

Squirrels began massing around him and his cape collar fluffed up in defense and aggression.

“Squirrel man is angry.”

”The squirrels are angry too.”

”RUN!”

*Jims exit the room*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so um... I don’t have a tumblr, otherwise I would put it here. Heh.  
> But if you would like a short fic or oneshot, please put a request in the comments and I will get to it as soon as I can. Okey dokey? 
> 
> Basically I have a bunch of ideas I want to use but I’m either too lazy to write them or I’m afraid that I’ll start them and I won’t have time to finish them which will drive me insane but I’m not too lazy to write something for someone else so I’m looking for people to help me procrastinate *deep breath*. 
> 
> Just need characters, fandom (please keep it to Transformers prime, new who (Doctor who), the odd supernatural, MLP:FiM, basically what’s on my ao3 profile page) and a decent prompt. None of this “a fic where a sad thing happens to someone in such and such a fandom.” Nuh-uh. Please be as specific as possible without writing the story yourself, kay?
> 
> Thanks again for reading/kudos guys/gals/other pals and write to you later!


	7. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m running out of stuff for mah beans to do. Saturday should be easy though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here weeeee goooo! I should be sleeping but who gives a heck, am I right?

Friday:

Wilford: x

Dark: Trash collection

Host: Dinner clean-up

Edward: x

Bim: Lunch and help w/ post lunch and dinner clean-up

Edgar: Assorted yardwork

Jims: General tidying

S.S.: Breakfast and clean-up

KotS: Dinner

Yandere: x

Notes: 

  * Dark, you can only use the incinerator twice a month from now on.



”Sir, we have reason to believe that this incinerator is a fire hazard.”

”I know, Marshal, but it’s only once or twice a week.”

The fire marshal sighed and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. 

“I am aware, Mark, but this is the fourth time your ‘office’ has been the root of a false alarm _this month._ It can’t keep going on like this.”

”I understand. Will you permit us to keep using it if we only do it once every couple weeks, and just give the station a heads up when we do?”

”I suppose so.”

  * Do not give Yandere the answers to his homework. He needs to do it on his own or he’ll never learn anything.



”Doc, can you help me with this?”

”Sure, Yan. What is it?”

”Well, it’s an assignment on the human nervous system and I have to turn it in on Monday.”

”But what is it?”

”A small essay.”

”I’ll help you get started, how’s that sound?”

”Sounds great! Thanks, Doctor.”

*two hours later - Yan is falling asleep but Doctor Iplier is typing speedily on computer*

  * Yandere needs personal space. If he seems distressed always ask before entering his room, but don’t be afraid to comfort him.



*frustrated wail from Yandere’s bedroom*

”Oh dear.”

”D’you know if it’s senpai-related?”

”I have no idea. Should probably check.”

“Yeah.”

*sounds of glass breaking* 

“I’ll go check.”

...

”Yan?”

” _GET OUT!”_

“Okay then. Sure you don’t want to talk about it?”

”Oh, it’s you, Bim. Did you knock?”

”No. You seemed a bit upset and I wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“Oh. I’m just really worried because - _sniff -_ Senpai said he was taking McKenzie to the school dance and - _sniff -_ not me! What do I do?”

”I don’t know, Yan. I’m sorry.”

*Yandere breaks down and sobs into Bim’s suit*

”There, there. We’ll figure something out.”

*sniffles and a hiccup*

”Bim, how do you always know what to say?”

”Don’t you worry about that, Yan.”

Yan remained curled in Bim’s arms for a while, the only sound breaking the silence an occasional hiccup or sniffle. 

“You can leave now. If you want.”

”Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Thank you for sitting with me, Bim-san.”

”Hey, don’t worry about it Yan. Isn’t that what brothers are for?”

”Yes. Brothers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized how fluffy this chapter is. #noregrets


	8. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the weekend. Now if I could only remember who I had doing what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The weekend is when the egos are completely free… but they’ve still got a few rules to live by. And also no one makes any meals; it’s “fend for yourself!” today. (I use that too much.)

Saturday:

Wilford: x

Dark: x

Edward: x 

Host: x

Edgar: x

Bim: x

Yandere: x 

Jims: x

KotS: x

Notes:

  * **_NO KILLING ANYONE. WILFORD AND YANDEREPLIER, THERE ARE ONLY SO MANY TIMES DARK CAN BAIL YOU OUT OF JAIL._**
  * Don’t worry about cleaning; not saying you can’t, but it’s the weekend and you should be relaxing.



”Doc, I think the bathrooms are fine.”

”I know, Bim, but I can’t think of anything to do!”

”What about just chilling?”

“‘Chilling’? What in the name of bradykinesia is ‘chilling’?”

”You know, just relaxing. Kick back, put your feet up, maybe read, sleep?”

”So what I would do if I had nothing to do?”

”What do you have to do?”

”Ummm...”

”See? You’re all done working. _Go relax._ Or do I need to get Mark and tell him the doc’s not taking care of himself?”

”No, I’ll go ‘relax’. Whatever that is.”

*movie cut to Dr. Iplier snoozing in bed with a medical book hanging out of his hand*

*benevolent author voice* 

“See, now _that’s_ relaxing...”

*Dr. Iplier wakes up*

“Oops.”

  * Dema is allowed to go to a dog park, Bim, as long as you ask Dark first. She is his aura, after all.



”Come on girl!”

*woof*

“Wanna go to the park? I’m sure you do! Let’s go!”

*tail wag and woof*

*cut about an hour later*

Doctor Iplier, having been phoned by Dark from his office, arrived at Dark’s room to find the stanch and never-ill elder of the family hunched over, attempting to staunch his tears, sitting on the edge of the bed shaking and clutching a garbage can.

”Oh, for the love of all things medical, Dark! What happened?”

”I-I...” Dark clenched his teeth and forced himself to continue speaking. “I do.. not know. I was hoping...”

The doctor had to wait to find out what Dark was hoping as he leaned over to rub the demon’s back while he retched into the can. 

“At least tell me when you started feeling ill. Has it been for a while, like a few days, or did you just start feeling nauseous recently?”

Dark managed to grit the words out. “An hour... ago.”

”Alright. Any other problems aside from the shaking and vomiting?”

Dark shuddered. “Massive headache and —“

He leaned over once more. 

“There, there. Get it all out. You’ll feel better when you do.”

”I dont think you realize, Doctor. I’ve been vomiting for the past forty-five minutes.”

”Oh dear.”

All of a sudden, Dark’s overly ashen face regained its usual color, the nausea receding and the headache vanishing. From down the hallway, the two could hear an agitated whine, and that was when they both realized that Dema, the form that Dark’s aura took when it was bored, was nowhere to be seen.

At that moment Dema bounded into the room, dissolving into the gray smoke and shifting light that was the typical state of the aura. Dark heaved a sigh of relief, and relaxed.

”I take it my services are no longer needed?”

”No, but thank you Doctor. I believe I was suffering from separation from my aura. This happens whenever I’m cut off or a long distance away from her.”

”I wonder where she went.”

Bim poked his head into the room. “Hey Doc, Dark. Dark, Dema really liked the dog park.”

  *  You know what, strike the above note. Do _NOT_ separate Dema from Dark or otherwise.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... the first thing I’ve ever finished that isn’t a single-chapter work! *fist pump* 
> 
> Lots of thanks and hugs to those who read, kudoed, commented, etc. You really made my day! 
> 
> The request for requests still stands. Please. *peers nervously at TCI* If I don’t have anything to write I’ll /have/ to work on it. Not that I don’t want too. I’m just lazy and I don’t want to deal with it, even though the unfinishedness of it is slowly driving me insane.
> 
> Also bradykinesia means having slow reflexes. I may or may not have googled complicated medical terms to find a “swear word” for the ol’ doc.
> 
> Thanks again and I hope you have a lovely day!


End file.
